Bendy Drabbles
by Sonictale101
Summary: Just random ideas I had that I wanted to publish x3 They can be from my Au, or just anything Bendy related! Feel free to submit any ideas you have in the reviews! If you suddenly find a chapter that was there earlier gone, Assume I added it too my actual fanfictions x3
1. Late Nights

When you in the mood for writing fluff but you don't want to start a whole new story just to create a little bit of fluff. Hence drabbles were created. And I am in the exact mood I just described, so yea. Drabbles are what your going to get at the moment. These drabbles can either be random things, from my Au's, or whatever else. They can be happy or sad, whatever I feel like writing at the moment. Warning though: I suck at writing people fighting, so plz don't ask me to do that. Anyway, Let's get on with the fluff!

* * *

Henry scribbled at picture furiously, struggling to make the frame for this new cartoon episode just right. So far he just couldn't get the face right! He had crumbled up paper after paper until he had almost run out. He sighed in frustration, and practically slammed the pen onto the surface of the desk. It should be so easy to draw this face when he saw this certain character on a daily basis. The sound of the door creaking open aroused him from his frustrated thoughts. He looked back to see Bendy standing in the doorway of the room.

"Hey Bendy. Why are you up?" Henry asked with a yawn. It was nearly 10:00 at night.

"I should ask you that same question. Your eyes resemble the Grand Canyon at this point!" Bendy said jokingly. Henry let out a small laugh and stretched a bit. "But really though, what're you working on?" Bendy questioned, walking forward and jumping onto Henry's lap, being to small to see above the desk any other way.

"One of the frames for a new episode. I swear *Walt expects too much from us... Gotta have a new episode every weekend he says! Does he even know how long it takes to hand draw all these frames!?" Henry exclaimed in frustration. Bendy examined the frame curiously, tilting his head to the side slightly. A few seconds later, Bendy seemed to be concentrating on the picture, and to Henry's surprise... **The ink started moving..? "Bendy... What are you doing?" Henry question, both scared and curious.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!" Bendy replied, a little bit cross at being interrupted. A few seconds later he had gotten his answer. The face he had been trying so hard to draw was now perfect. Better then he could've ever hand drawn it. "Geez, That was harder then I thought it would be... Been a while since I did that.." Bendy said nonchalantly, holding his head in his hand as if he had gotten a headache.

"H-How did you do that?" Henry questioned, awestruck.

"I dunno, I've just always been able to do it... It takes up a lot of energy though..." Bendy said with a yawn, sinking into Henry's lap. Before Henry could pick him up and put him into the small cat bed beside his bed, Bendy was already fast asleep in his lap. Henry smiled a bit, and slowly pet Bendy between his horns. He swore he heard Bendy purring, but he was already busy on the next panel. His smile quickly turned to a scowl as he had messed up yet another page. He was going to be up a while working on this, wasn't he?

* * *

I imagine Bendy would almost act like a cat XD Am I the only one? Yes..? Ok, I'll leave now. Anyway, I love writing fluff! Expect a good amount of chapter's on this, considering I almost always have ideas XD Feel free to leave any ideas you have in the comments! They might be written! I'll give credit, of course. Anyway, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD BYEEEEE  
*I imagine that after Sillyvision collapsed, Henry went to work for Disney and made Bendy a Disney cartoon x3  
**I also imagine Bendy can command ink to his will, considering he can make himself almost 7 FEET TALL! Geez, how tall do ya need to be Bendy!? Then again, I feel your pain, If I could I would make myself taller too x3


	2. How skirts came about

So much drabbles XD As I said, I have so many ideas, And I consider myself a pretty good writer, So yea. Fluff writers gonna write fluff XD Anyway, this one isn't an Au, it's just an random thing. If you have any ideas about how I can improve writing any of the characters, please tell me x3 Anyway, let's begin!

* * *

Everyone filed into the music department, not too eager to see what Joey had in store for them. Last time he had called them down here, everyone of them had nearly gotten a heart attack. He had showed them that he had literally brought one of his creations to life. Half of them had fated on sight, and the rest stood there, mouth wide open in surprise. Hopefully it wasn't something too insane this time. A few hallways later, they reached the room where the band would usually practice. The bright red curtains were currently closed, so the staff had no idea what to expect. Behind the curtain, they could hear someone, most likely Bendy, complaining back stage. A few minutes later, Joey emerged from behind the curtains.

"Greetings everyone! You may be wondering why I, your brilliant boss, Joey Draw, have called you all down here!" Joey started. "But this isn't about me. No, it's about someone else... Someone extraordinary... Someone sprung from the mind of a genius!"

"He's talking about Bendy, ain't he?" Wally muttered.

"Quiet! Now as I was saying... I want to introduce... The one and only dancing demon, Bendy!" ("Called it!" Wally commented) Joey proclaimed dramatically as the curtains opened with a flourish. But nobody was there.

"GODDAMN IT BENDY! GET OUT FROM BACKSTAGE RIGHT THIS INSTANT BEFORE I GROUND YOU AND PUT YOU ON A LEASH AND COLLAR!" Joey yelled, furious that his dramatic reveal had been ruined.

"NO!" Came the resounding response from Bendy. Joey seethed a bit before marching backstage. A few minutes later Joey literally dragged Bendy out from backstage on a small leash. The whole room was filled with people trying to hold in laughter at the sight before them. Bendy was in the middle of the stage, collar still around his neck and leash in Joey's hand. He had a small pink tut on him, and he was blushing the color of old parchment paper furiously. The room suddenly erupted into hysterical laughter, causing Bendy to blush even more furiously, but he didn't attempt to move from his spot though, knowing the leash would prevent him from escaping this embarrassing situation. Joey probably told him not to try, and Bendy listened to Joey 99.9 percent of the time.

"For the second time..." He started once the laughter had stopped, giving Bendy a slight glare. "I introduce... Bendy The Dancing Demon!" Joey said, giving Bendy a small nudge, as if giving him a cue to do something. Bendy gave Joey one last fleeting look that basically screamed _"Please don't make me do this..."_ But Joey simply nudged him and put the leash down, but still in reach so he could quickly grab it if Bendy tried to book it. With a few seconds hesitation, and a few scathing looks from Joey, Bendy slowly started to dance across the stage.

* * *

I had a few more paragraphs for this, but I couldn't end it with the way I was going, so I decided to end it here x3 Anyway, Just a random idea. I think that Joey would put Bendy in really embarrassing situations, and by embarrassing, I mean things like this X'D  
Anyway, Reality is an Illusion, The Universe is a Hologram, BUY GOLD, BYEEEEE!


End file.
